Terra
Terra is a character from the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He is one of the former Keyblade masters before Sora. He is the tallest and the oldest of the three Keyblade knights; the other two are companions Aqua and Ven. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Terra will be featured as a player character. Part of a Keyblade wielding trio comprising of him, Ven and Aqua, they are on a mission to find the missing Master Xehanort. In early promos of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Terra was searching for Master Xehanort, only to have feelings of betrayal when he finally finds him. He is also known to have some as-yet-unknown connection with Maleficent. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' At the end of Kingdom Hearts II, a secret movie called "The Gathering" can be unlocked if certain conditions are met in the game. In the opening of the secret trailer, Terra, in his knight's armor seems to be standing triumphantly, holding his massive Keyblade behind his back. He then notices something from off screen and jumps down. As he walks away, the object he was standing on blows away into dust. As Terra walks to the middle of the crossroads, Aqua appears from another direction, along with Ven appearing in the opposite. Three Keyblades lie in the center: Kingdom Key, Way to the Dawn and Mickey's Kingdom Key. Terra picks up the Kingdom Key while Aqua picks up Mickey's Kingdom Key and Ven picks up Way to the Dawn. Then they all notice a shadowed figure off in the distance. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' In the "Birth By Sleep" cinematic, unlocked at the end of Final Mix, the story is continued; the three are portrayed as the protagonists against Master Xehanort and his companion, and he, like the others, wields a Keyblade. He begins the battle by rushing at Master Xehanort, but the old man avoids him by separating himself from the others with a makeshift cliff. Terra is hit by a blast of lightning from the old man's guardian, but ignores him to pursue Master Xehanort. He is at first unable to reach the man because of the cyclone of Keyblades, but after being aided by Aqua's magic, he is able to reach the man's cliff and attack him. The old man, wielding a Keyblade of his own, is able to fend him off with a freezing spell. Once the old man gets a hold of Ven, a younger knight, Terra is thrown off the cliff by the Keyblade cyclone, ending his involvement in the struggle. He is seen one last time after the appearance of Kingdom Hearts, when he takes off his helmet to gaze up at it, while his eyes turn yellow. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, a secret boss known as the Lingering Sentiment appears. Although it is not confirmed, it is believed to Terra. It first mentions Aqua and Ven and mistakes Sora as "the one he has chosen" (possibly Riku, who was originally chosen by the Keyblade), then wonders if Sora is "Xehanort" before finally attacking him. Unlike Sephiroth, another secret boss in the game, the Sentiment fights against both Sora and his main companions, Donald and Goofy. After losing once, he can be challenged again, this time saying that he has nothing more to give to Sora except his hatred for "Xehanort". It's unclear why he actually attacks Sora, though he may just be testing his abilities just as Xemnas had been. After the fight, he acknowledges Sora as a Keyblade Master. The Lingering Sentiment is the most powerful enemy in Final Mix and is arguably the hardest boss in the series. ''Terra or the Lingering Sentiment? Because there is little known about Terra and the fact that the Lingering Sentiment uses Terra's Keyblade and wears Terra's armor, it has been left up to speculation if Terra is actually the Lingering Sentiment. The most likely explanation is that the Lingering Sentiment is actually Terra's Keyblade acting on its own will in a manner similar to the Absent Silhouettes, considering it never speaks normally. Or as a lot of people speculate, if Terra is indeed Xehanort, then the Lingering Sentiment could in fact be the lost part of Terra's/Xehanort's humanity. Battle Style Terra is the most powerful of the trio in terms of the damage aspect. He uses slow, but very heavy and hard-hitting attacks to decimate his enemies. On top of that, he has access to both a variety of magical spells as well as heavy physical strikes. His known Mode Changes are: *Fatal Mode: A powerful fighting style that utilizes slow, but heavy hits to their maximum. *Thunder Bolt: A swift mode change that unleashes powerful lightning upon attacks. *Fire Blazer: A ranged and versatile mode change that focuses the keyblade to erupt flames while attacking. *Rock Breaker: A powerful and long-ranged style that works best on the ground. Trivia *While Terra's name means 'earth' in Latin, Riku's name means 'land'. Any connection between the two is un-confirmed, however similar name meanings also apply with Sora/Ven and Kairi/Aqua. *Terra is the second original Kingdom Hearts character to share a name with a character from the Final Fantasy series, sharing his name with Terra from ''Final Fantasy VI, the other being Riku, who shares his name with Rikku of Final Fantasy X. Strangely, all of these names mean 'earth' in Latin or Japanese, as stated above. * Terra will be voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu, who previously voiced Setzer (a character originally from Final Fantasy VI) in Kingdom Hearts II. *One of Terra's "modes" seems to be similiar to Sora's Wisdom Form. *Terra's belt buckle slightly resembles the symbol of the Nobodies, except turned upside down and yellow. The badges on Ven's and Aqua's chests have the same form as Terra's buckle, except white. In its current position, it vaguely resembles the symbol of the Heartless *Terra has a physical resemblance to Zack Fair from Final Fantasy VII. *Terra is the second superboss in the series to gain a playable role, succeeding Xemnas. Video fr:Terra Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters